


Mother's Day

by Faith2nyc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Mother's Day, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Mother's Day morning at the Rogers' house.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [thegraytigress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraytigress/gifts), [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts), [mylifeisloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/gifts), [WinterXAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/gifts).



> So this is basically just fluff...you've been warned! 
> 
> Please ignore my grammar mistakes, I was rushing to get this up and didn't have a beta go through it! Sorry!!!

Natasha opens her eyes to see her husband staring at her, watching her sleep. She sighes and says “stop watching me sleep, Rogers. It's creepy.”

Steve chuckles “I can't help it Nat, your beautiful.”

“And you’re a sap, but a cute one.”

“Only for you, babe.”

Steve reaches for her, pulling her close and starts kissing the side of her neck.

She hums her approval, “Mmm…don't start something you can't finish, Rogers.”

He moves her hair to the side so he has more soft skin to worship. “Who says I'm not going to finish this?”

At that moment their son's footsteps answer that question for the both of them. The door opens and they barely have time to brace themselves before five year old James jumps on the bed and says, “Happy Mother's Day, Mommy. Here, here, open it, open it!!!”

Chuckling at her son's excitement, she ruffles his blond hair and takes the bag he handed her. Steve grabs James and sits him between them, a big smile on both their faces. Natasha reaches into the bag and pulls out a handmade card that says “Happy Mother's Day! Love, James” written in red crayon. Below is a picture of the three of them, and their dog, Dodger. Natasha smiles at the card, kissing James on the cheek to thank him.

“Keep going, there's something else!”

She reaches back in the gift bag and pulls out a framed collage. There's two pictures of her and James that Steve took a few weeks before during a family picnic at Central Park. She remembers Steve showing her the pictures he took and she loved them. She told him she was going to frame them when she had the chance, but he beat her to it.  
Blinking away tears she smiles at her two boys, then James launches himself into her arms hugging her as hard as he can. As she's holding her son, she makes eye contact with Steve and says, “Thank you.”

The soldiers reaches for the spy's hand and kisses it gently, “No, thank you. You're an amazing mom.”

“And you're still a sap. But your my sap, you both are.”

The moment is broken by James' announcement that he's going to make his mommy breakfast in bed, and he jumps off the bed and heads downstairs towards the kitchen. Before she can tell him to, Steve is up and following close behind him. He stops just outside the door, peeks his head back in and says, “Later I'm going to finish what I started.”

“Damn right you are, soldier,” she says smirking at him.

He winks and makes his way down the hall. Natasha takes the frame in her hands and studies it some more. It's beautiful, and she will treasure it always.

The End  
Happy Mother's Day everyone!


End file.
